


Relay

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Relay

Hakkai would have told Goku gently, but there's only Gojyo now – and he's always been blunt.

"He's dying."

Goku calls him a liar, stupid, and storms off, but that night, at Sanzo's bedside, he sees it's true. Sees the lines on his face, the snowy whiteness of his once golden hair. His heart clenches. This Sanzo – the one who's loved him for a lifetime - is infinitely more beautiful than the eighteen-year old who set him free.

"Sleep," he urges, over Sanzo's laboured breaths. "It's okay. I'm stronger now."

"Find me..?" Sanzo wheezes.

Goku nods firmly. "Heck, yeah. It's my turn."


End file.
